Loom picker constructions or loom pickers are widely used in the textile industry for well known purposes which will not be discussed herein. Each of these loom pickers has what is referred to as a picker stick on which is mounted a shuttle-engaging block, and, various means and techniques have been proposed heretofore for fastening a block on its picker stick. However, the nature of the service required of a loom picker is such that there is rapid deterioration of the means holding the shuttle-engaging block on its picker stick which is often followed by deterioration of both the block and stick. The holding means proposed heretofore have deficiencies of being either too complicated and expensive or not capable of providing a satisfactory holding function.